


Not a Bad Feeling

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Peters missing and some asshole keeps sending Tony videos of him, he’s taunting him. Tony needs to find him, but he doesn’t have anything to go off of.What if he can’t find him fast enough?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Not a Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 13  
> Breathe in, Breathe out | chemical pneumonia, oxygen mask

Peter had been happily swinging through the air on his nightly patrol when the man had grabbed him. One minute Peter is swinging, the next he’s falling through the air. He had tried to fight back but he’d lost in the end, his collision with the ground hadn’t helped him any.

Now standing in the enclosed tank with no suit or any sort of defense he starts to get really scared. The fear gets even worse when the vents in the tank that had been blowing on him gets hard enough for him to notice, then he sees that the air around him looks smokey. Someone is blowing some type of gas in here, and Peter has no idea what it is or how long he can last breathing it in. The effects aren’t immediate but they start happening quickly enough that Peter starts to worry a little.

His eyes, nose and throat burn and he feels a headache coming on. Peter leans against the wall coughing wetly and slowly slides down the wall to sit down on the floor. That’s when Peter notices it.

The red blinking light outside of the tank, someone must be filming him. That just makes him feel so much worse.

—-

Peters been missing for 23 hours.

Tony runs his hands through his hair again, his hair a complete mess after running his hands through it so much. Last night he’d gotten an email with a video of Peter. 

Peter had been inside some kind of gas tank unconscious. He had looked alright then, but after three videos he’s beginning to look more ill. His eyes are red and watery, he’s been coughing up reddish spit, his breaths have gotten shorter and he’s curled up on the floor clutching his stomach. 

Peter hasn’t moved at all the whole time Tony has been watching this ten minute video, and Tony still can’t find him. 

Tony hasn’t stopped searching since he was notified by the Spider suit but nothing has come up so far and he doesn’t know what to do. 

—-

Peter is just lying on the ground now, he doesn’t have the energy to move anymore. Whatever toxin that he’d been breathing in had taken all his energy away. 

Peter is now terrified, but not just at the thought of dying.

A couple days ago Peter had been trying to call Mr. Stark and when the man had finally answered he had yelled at him. Peter hadn’t meant to make the man angry by calling so much but he’d just wanted to talk to him about a couple things, like his schools job fair. Peter had been hoping Mr. Stark would come, but he shouldn’t have asked knowing how busy the man was. That had been a stupid mistake on his part.

But he’d made Tony angry, and he’s praying and hoping, he didn’t make him so angry he won’t come for him. What if Mr. Stark just decided to leave him?

Peters eyes tear up at that thought and he tightly closes them. He doesn’t mean to but he drifts off, his body relaxing as he loses consciousness.

—-

Tony blasts a hole through the thick concrete wall and flies through looking around frantically for Peter. When he sees the tank and the small form lying in the bottom he about loses his mind. He shoots the glass, watching it shatter and runs to the boy on the ground. 

Peters pale and sweaty, his breathing rapid and his eyes look a bit swollen. Tony sucks in a breath and quickly picks him up when he sees something on the ground. It’s a note written in a blocky print saying ‘Knew you cared’. 

Tony’s mouth tightens into a frown and he turns and flies out the whole in the wall. 

He gets to the tower in less than two minutes and lies Peter down on the gurney waiting for them. The nurses quickly place an oxygen mask on Peters face to assist with his breathing and whisk him to the back. 

“Mr. Stark you should sit down. You got to him in plenty of time, he should be alright.” One of the nurses says to Tony then looks behind her and walks off to help her coworkers. 

Tony feels rage well up inside him, he sits down in one of the waiting chairs and pulls out a StarkPad. He’ll find the man who did this, Tony may have tried to convince himself he didn’t care about Peter but he can’t do it anymore.

Tony’s eyes widen as he realizes that he actually, really cares about Peter. The monster who had kidnapped Peter may have been right about that. He can’t say it’s a bad feeling though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it and you want to, leave a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
